<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY by VinnRockbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931682">THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell'>VinnRockbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, day 4 the morning of the wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I start walking around the room, which I think is getting smaller, minute after minute. At last I hear how someone politely knocks on the door and opens it. I swallow thick, the time has come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 of #HQWW The morning of the wedding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remove the mattress from the futon and look with the palm of my hands for the frame of my glasses, once I put them on. Slowly I look at the room is not the usual, this has a more classic touch. The floor is a tatami and the walls have sliding doors. It took a few minutes to process the information and I remember that today is today, today is my wedding day with Tetsurou, I cover my face red for the late reaction.</p><p>It was not long before I heard a knock on the door and I give way to what I think is one of the monks, but no, it is my brother and mother who are already in tears. "Really? We haven't even started!"I complain. They laugh and apologize. "We can't always celebrate your wedding, son." My mother excused herself while Akiteru nodded. "We are here to help you." adds him.</p><p>I see my mother take out a three-tier lunch box from one of her bags, the handkerchief that wraps it is pink and once she has opened it, the color of these is dark brown. "Nothing better than a good breakfast for a great day," she mentions. I laugh slowly. "Okay, the three of us will do it together." They nod and finish entering the room. We eat with laughter and talk quietly, I appreciate this state of tranquility since I am nervous enough. I feel it from my stomach and it goes up to my chest. I sigh but immediately I have my mother's attention on my hair, she gave me a smile and I return it. We finally finished and that's when I can finally open the bag where my hakama rested, it is the traditional black, even so I receive his compliments. "Do you help me?" I ask them shyly. I immediately have their positive response.</p><p>I retire for a few seconds to remove my pajamas and put on my underwear and when I go out they help me put on the different layers, I let myself be guided by the instructions of my relatives and once they finish let me look at myself in the mirror. I get a hug from my mother along with a kiss on the cheek "You're gorgeous, son" I appreciate her compliment. Akiteru is not long in taking out his mobile. "Let's take a picture" he says excitedly and I consent to his request, just because today is a special day.</p><p>***<br/>
I press the pillow against my ears and sigh I really imagine how Kei is right now, surrounded by his family and I'm totally alone without being able to see him. I lost my parents at a young age and my grandparents will appear in the temple. When I decide to get up to start dressing I hear voices. "Shut up, Kou-kun, you will wake Kuroo" I chuckled because I reconiced Akaashi voice so I rejoined to open the door to receive them. Akaashi looks at me and bows to me.</p><p>"Sorry for the inconvenience, Kuroo-san". I downplay the matter. "What are you doing here?" I ask intrigued. "We couldn't leave you alone, plus it was a request from Tsukishima". I laugh, Kei really can't stop surprising me even on our wedding day.</p><p>Thanks to Akaashi, Bokuto and Kenma who arrives a little later who stayed late playing, I know when I notice the bags under his eyes the moment to put on my hakama is much easier and livelier than I thought, once I thank their company and they simply say that it is nothing, they decide to retire to go find a place in the temple.</p><p>"See you there, next to Tsukki" Bokuto mentions reaching out to hit him against mine and I hit him with a smile. "I'll see you there." I go to the mirror and finish fixing my suit and my hair. I start walking around the room, which I think is getting smaller, minute after minute. At last I hear how someone politely knocks on the door and opens it. "It is time." he mentions. "Thank you." I say as I walk out of the room. I keep up with him and finally meet Kei.</p><p>"Wow ... you're g-g-great." I babble nervously and he laughs and compliments me, reaches for his hand with mine and asks me. "Are you ready?" I sit down and we start walking to the entrance where we will do the ceremony, we can start to see our friends and family who are smiling at us at that moment, I no longer think about the loneliness that I could feel because Kei is my best company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>